Un día Especial
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Inazuma Eleven Go, One-shot. Para el entrenador del pequeño equipo de futbol del club raimon, era importante tomarse un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando, y que mejor ocasión para que en este día tan especial, con una persona muy especial.


Noviembre 11(1), Ciudad Inazuma, Viernes 14.00 p.m.

Era una mañana tranquila en el instituto Raimon, quien luego de su última victoria estaba en la mira del "V Sector" quienes veían en este pequeño equipo de 11 jugadores, como el fútbol que controlaba, quería liberarse, todavía no se percataba de la verdadera revolución que se armaba detrás de ellos.

Pero nuestra historia, por ahora, no se centra en esta lucha, sino en su actual entrenador y antiguo capitán del equipo, Endo Mamoru, quien supervisaba el entrenamiento de su equipo quien lo había hecho bien hasta ahora, cuando una alarma que él había configurado en su teléfono le recordó cierto asunto de gran importancia.

-Venid chicos, veniros un momento- les dijo el moreno reuniéndolos en un círculo. Una vez juntos les habló.

-Habéis trabajado duro, así que podéis tomaros el resto del día libre-

-En serio entrenador- dijo Shinsuke recibiendo otra afirmación de su entrenador.

-Pero entrenador no estamos cansados!, todavía podemos seguir- reclamo Tenma.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mí Tenma- suspiró Endo. –No es que los vea cansados, es que tengo un asunto pendiente que atender- volvió a decir mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba despidiéndose con una mano alzada. –Hoy es un gran día!- concluyó.

-De acuerdo!, Entrenador!- le contesto su equipo el unísono mientras lo veían alejarse mientras Shinsuke emocionado imaginaba como iban a pasar la tarde. Unos minutos más tarde en las afueras del instituto, Endo caminaba por la calle mientras sacaba su teléfono para realizar una llamada mientras volvía repetirse mentalmente "es un gran día".

En un domicilio, sonaba un teléfono sobre una mesa en la cocina, se acercó a contestar una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño liso vistiendo un delantal blanco con borde rosa.

-Aló, residencia Endo, con quien habló- contesto Natsumi.

-_Hola__cariño,__soy__yo_- dijo Endo desde el otro lado.

-Mi amor ¿Cómo estás?- contesto con su tierna voz.

_-Bien,__¿Sabes __qué __día __es __hoy?-_pregunto él.

-Pero claro, estaba a punto de prepararlo todo para la cena de esta noche- contesto ella.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda del moreno después de oír esto, así que rápidamente hablo para salvar la situación.

_-Pero__… __Es __nuestro __aniversario!-_dijo Endou, -_No __quiero __que __estes __encerrada __todo __la __tarde __preparando __una__ "__deliciosa__" __cena-_volvió a decir mientras sonreía nerviosamente, y bien para su suerte que no estaban hablando frente a frente.

La castaña río un poco solo de oír la palabra "deliciosa" y dijo. –Cariño, sabes que no me importa-

_-Pero__a__mí__sí__…__-_sentenció el moreno causándole curiosidad. –_digo,__Acabo __de__termina __la __práctica __del __club a__hora __y __pensé __que __podíamos __pasar __el __resto __de __la __tarde __juntos-_

Natsumi se puso un poco pensativa, en verdad no le importaba quedarse a cocinar "_deliciosa__" _comida, pero si su esposo le proponía algo diferente, no tenía que perder, salvo la cena claro. –Y que tienes en mente- le preguntó.

-_Tengo __entradas __para una buena__peli __que __te __gusta, __una __reservación __para __una __cena __de __lujo __y __una __sorpresa __especial __para __ti-_

Natsumi quedo callada por varios segundos al oír todo lo que había planeado, sorprendida. –Y planeaste todo eso, por mí- respondió conmovida.

-_…__Sí,__no__soy__tonto-_respondió. –_Bueno,__no__tanto-_añadió.

-Ayy… Mi dulce y tonto Endo- dijo Natsumi. –Claro que me gustaría-

-_Genial, __te __veré __en __el __parque __en __una __hora-_dijo. –_Ya __verás __que __nos __la __pasamos __muy __bien-_

Una hora después, en el parque que hay a 30 minutos de su casa, Endou esperaba a su esposa para pasar juntos este día de su aniversario de bodas, sentaba en una banca observaba el movimiento en el parque, cuando atrajo su atención una pareja que discutía a unos metros cerca de él, escuchando algo acerca de olvidar un regalo de aniversario o más menos, solo de oír comenzó a reír en sus adentros pensando.

-_Menos __mal __que __no __me __he __olvidado __de __este __día-_pensó. –_no __sé __lo __que __me __haría __de __ser __así-_

-Hacer que Endo?- oyó decir a sus espaldas, debido a que lo último que dijo lo murmuró un poco más alto, reconociendo la voz.

-Oh… Hola Cari…- decía mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba para encontrarse con la mujer más bella que había visto.

Era Natsumi, quien se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo para esta cita, llevaba puesto una falda rojiza que combinaba con sus ojos, una blusa blanca con un decorado como solía llevarlo antes cuando eran niños, además de la clásico pañuelo rosado de cuello, típico de ella, además de una botas de cuero hasta por debajo de las rodillas, además de un bolso.

-Natsumi, te ves muy hermosa- dijo Endo un poco ruborizado.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien- dijo Natsumi correspondiendo el cumplido, y es que Endo no lucía con la ropa de entrenamiento como de costumbre. Llevando puesto unos jeans azules, con una chaqueta verde abierta en el pecho, luciendo por debajo una camiseta blanca, luciendo además unas zapatillas azules, pero había algo en su apariencia que sorprendió mucho a su esposa.

-Endo, tu bandana, donde esta?- dijo al notar que no la llevaba puesto, dejando su cabello un poco desordenado.

-Esto, bueno pensé que debía parecer algo más formal… después de todo es nuestro aniversario- contesto.

Natsumi solo sonrió acercándose luego frente a él y colocando su mano en su bolsillo, al percatarse de que una tela naranja sobresalía de él, y sustrayendo la prenda y tiernamente arregló su cabello y se la puso de nuevo, ante un silencioso Endou.

-Te ves más apuesto así cariño, además te conocí con ella puesta- argumentó. –Si no la traes puesto, pensaría que salgo con otra persona.

Endou solo enseño su típica sonrisa ante el cumplido. –Pues vamos-

Media hora después, la feliz pareja ingresaba al cine a ver la función de "_Ringu__"__(2)_. En la oscuridad del salón ambos estaban sentados en el medio, la película continuaba rodando pasando por las partes más aterradoras, Endou volteaba cada cierto rato para ver y sonreía graciosamente al ver la cara nerviosa de su esposa en las escenas de miedo, casi podía apostar que desviaba la vista para los lados para evitar saltar del susto, ya por el clímax su miedo comenzaba a ser más notorio, al acercarse el final, no pudo resistir más y la parte más violenta abrazó fuertemente al moreno, así como el resto de las parejas que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron los créditos y la gente comenzaba a irse, mientras que Endo estaba inmóvil viendo a una pobre asustada Natsumi aun aferrada a él, tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que la peli había terminado y levanto la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el moreno, ruborizada por la vergüenza y viendo la sonrisa de él ambos comenzaron a reírse tontamente.

-Fue divertido, aunque me asusto cuando la chica mato a Ryuji- dijo Natsumi mientras ambos salían del cine.

-A mí me gusto más "el final"- dijo Endo riéndose.

-Oh… Endo- contesto Natsumi captando la indirecta.

Eran las 5:30 pm y todavía había tiempo de sobra para llegar al restaurante, cuando después de caminar un par de calles se toparon con nada menos que…

-Kido, Aki ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- dijo Endo al verlos.

-Hola Endo y Natsumi?- dijo Kido. –Qué curioso verlos por aquí- dijo con tono pícaro de voz.

-Esto, bueno…- decía el moreno.

-Estamos de paseo por nuestro aniversario- dijo Natsumi tranquilamente.

-Hoy es su aniversario… Ayy… que Romántico- respondió Aki.

-Así se hace Endo- dijo Kido. –Aunque pensé que probablemente lo olvidarías, menos mal que me equivoque-

-Claro que no, como olvidad un día tan importante- se excusó.

Resulta que Kido y Aki se encontraba realizando algunas cosas que el club necesitaba, mientras que Aki no dejaba de manifestar su alegría por la pareja, recibiendo las gracias de Natsumi mientras que Endo preguntaba por el club de futbol para mantenerse al tanto, pese a que solo habían pasado unas horas, todo estaba bien, los chicos se fueron como él se los pidió y ambos se encontraban comprando cosas del inventario.

-Y cómo vas con ese "misterioso" amigo tuyo de Norteamérica-

Aki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar sus palabras, mientras Natsumi se reía alegremente, pasados unos minutos Endo le recordó la reservación que tenián.

-Es pena que tengan que irse- dijo Aki. -Pero no queremos molestarlos, más en su día especial-

-No es una molestia, de hecho deberíamos reunirnos en mi casa algún día- Natsumi agregó.

Endo palidecía un poco ante la idea, y Kido se daba cuenta bien de ello conociendo la razón, así que solo dijo que lo pensarían, pero ella insistía, aun así lo hablarían luego, así que se despidieron y ambas parejas continuaron sus caminos.

A las 6:30 pm la joven pareja casada ingresaba al Yakinikiku(3) para degustar una deliciosa cena, ya en el ingreso una pantalla mostraba un partido amistoso entre Corea y Honduras(4), al que inevitablemente Endo desvío la atención dejando a la esposa adelantársele, para su mala suerte ella se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, Korea está goleando a Honduras-

-Endo?- le reprocho cómicamente después de darle un leve codazo en el estómago.

-Auch, perdón…- se disculpó cabizbajo y con un gesto con las dos manos juntas.

-Nunca cambiarás- le contesto graciosamente.

Minutos después la pareja se sentó en la mesa y degustó la deliciosa carne, como siempre Endo le daba grandes bocanadas a los pinchos con carne, mientras que Natsumi comía como toda una señorita, de a pequeños bocados y ligeros bocados y siempre observando al rostro de su esposo, quien "devoraba" alegremente sin percatarse de las pequeñas manchas de salsa en sus labios lo que causaba risillas en ella.

-Esto esta delicioso Endo- dijo ella. –Como supiste de este lugar-

-Fubuki me lo recomendó- dijo, -_bueno, __me __lo __dijo __hace __meses __y __anotándome __en __la __lista __de __espera __que __me __tuvo __semanas __por __la __confirmación, __un __gran __lío-_ pensó.

-Pues agradécele de mi parte- volvió a decir.

La cena duro un par de minutos más, en los que Endo no podía evitar distraerse con la pantalla que continuaba mostrando el partido en el que Korea ya iba ganando 3-0, sin percatarse de que Natsumi lo observaba, un poquito disgustada pero al mismo tiempo feliz, el verlo a él disfrutando de la comida y de un partido como Dios manda, le rememorando a sus días en Raimon, las clases, los entrenamientos del club, recordando al viejo Endo, mientras sonreía por la nostalgia y recordando…

_-Sé que no soy muy inteligente, y que a veces me obsesiono con el futbol-_

_-"a veces"?- _

_-de acuerdo, siempre- contesto él. –pero pese a mi actitud, debes saber una cosa… que te amó-_

_-En serio?- dijo ella. –Yo en realidad pensé, que nadie de la escuela pudieran llegar a sentir eso por mí.- añadió._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto él._

_-Ya sabes, todo eso de ser la hija del presidente del Raimon, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- respondió. –Pensé que todo eso me hacía ver, como una chica pretenciosa y orgullosa, ante los demás- entristeciendo un poco._

_-…Yo, jamás te vi de esa forma- _

_Ella se sorprendió al oír esto. _

_-Cuando te uniste al club, yo siempre te consideré como mi amiga- contesto él_

_-De verdad- dijo ella. –A pesar de lo ruda que era y de las incontables veces que te ordenaba-_

_-Después de todo lo que pasamos, pensé… que jamás habríamos llegado tan lejos- balbuceo. -…y de que nunca habría podido enterarme de que mi abuelo seguía vivo, y mucho menos reencontrarme con él…-_

_-Todo fue gracias a ti- _

_Endo levanto la cabeza para verla a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos de lágrimas. Natsumi de pronto lo abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo darle, siendo correspondida, los rayos naranjas del atardecer iluminaban el abrazo de la feliz pareja, cuando el chico interrumpió…_

_Te casarías conmigo_

…_Endo_

_Natsumi…_

_Natsumi…_

_Natsumi…_

-Natsumi…-

-Natsumi, querida!- dijo el moreno al ver su mirada pérdida y el modo en que lo mira. –Tierra llamando a Natsumi, cambio-

La castaña despierta repentinamente de aquel viejo sueño, encontrándose sorprendida ante el rostro del moreno quien lo mira un tanto preocupado.

-L-lo siento- contesto avergonzada.

Endo comenzó a reírse descaradamente recordándole la cara que tenía, mientras Natsumi se defendía recordándole la cara que él tenía hace un rato en la entrada cuando veía el partido, pagaron la cuenta y salieron, eran las 7:30 pm.

-Bueno, ya fuimos al cine, al restaurante- dijo Natsumi recordando. –Cuál es esa sorpresa de la que me hablas-

-Bueno, pero antes quiero darte esto…- dijo Endo mientras metía la mano en su chaqueta y sacaba algo rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con una cinta azul.

-Oh, Endo…- suspiró, para luego abrirlo. Era una copia de la novela "Out" el libro que la castaña esperaba por lanzarse, recordando… -Es verdad, hoy es el día de su lanzamiento, por eso fue que hoy saliste tan temprano-

-Creo que debí salir más temprano, cuando llegué había una fila de cuadra y media esperando-

-Esto es tan considerado…- dijo. –Pero yo… no traje nada- dijo apenada, pensando que debía regalarle algo más que un balón de futbol como el año pasado, pero por desgracia se olvidó, aunque contribuyo el hecho de que no saber que darle exactamente, pues entre el soccer y su comida no había muchas opciones.

-No te preocupes, ya pensarás en algo después, pero esto no es todo- dijo Endo. –Eh?- balbuceo Natsumi. –Vamos!- contesto él.

Una hora más tarde, la pareja se encontraba en festival japonés tradicional. Natsumi observaba emocionada todos los atuendos típicos, los bocadillos de algodón, manzanas dulces, los juegos, etc. Etc. Minutos más tardé, Endo se encontraba esperando fuera de la tienda vestido con un tradicional Gi masculino esperando a su pareja, cuando finalmente apareció eran las 8:30.

-Vaya… no puedo evitar sorprenderme cada vez que te veo- dijo Endo.

Natsumi llevaba puesto un kimono rosa con un cinturón rojizo como su cabello, y sandalias de goma y el cabello recogido a un costado del rostro.

-Gracias por el cumplido-

Y entonces ella se acercó y tomándolo del brazo se adentraron en el festival, disfrutando de todo el lugar, comieron una manzana de caramelo, y luego Endo empezó a tratar de impresionarla con los juegos, con la excepción del lanzamiento de pelotas donde gano un oso rojizo de barriga color crema, pero en los demás juegos no eran el más brillante, no tenía la delicadez para pescar peces con una red de papel, no tenía suerte en las ruletas, ni tenía una gran voz para el karaoke.

De pronto, en medio del festival se encontraban con dos amigos suyos…

-Fuyuka, Fubuki, Haruna ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Natsumi al verlos.

-Estamos de paseo en la ciudad- dijo Haruna. –Mi hermano estaba ocupado con unos asuntos del club, pero Fubuki se ofreció a acompañarme-

-Y cuando Haruna se enteró, decidió acompañarnos para divertirse un rato- dijo Fubuki.

-Hola, Endo- dijo Fuyuka. –Natsumi-

-Hola, Fuyuka- contesto.

-Bueno, pues me alegra de que forméis un trió- dijo el moreno, lanzándole una indirecta.

-Bueno, que se va hacer- dijo Fubuki un tanto avergonzado.

Fubuki preguntó por la pareja, y esta reveló sus intenciones sin pena, dándose cuenta de que cinco hacen manada, les lanzo unas indirectas respecto a su matrimonio joven, y luego decidió dejarlos solos, aunque Haruna insistió que si podían continuar juntos, Fuyuka fue quien la convenciéndola de lo contrario, recibiendo las gracias de parte de la pareja.

Cuando se acercaban a las 10.30 de la noche, la pareja se acercó al lago y alquilo un bote, Endo comenzó a pedalear hasta alejarse un poco de la costa, tal vez por el cansancio en sus piernas o por el espectáculo que en ese momento iba a comenzar.

-Mira al cielo- le dijo a Natsumi.

-Qué cosa?- preguntó

Un proyectil de tierra Salió disparado al aire y estallo en un despliegue de colores y chispas, los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, y en la orilla la gente observaba con asombro el derroche de color y luces que provocaban, Natsumi observó con atención como todo brillaba en el cielo, atesorando cada momento, posando su mano sobre la de su esposo, pero este la separó de la suya y la envolvió con su brazo, ella correspondiéndole acomodo su cabeza sobre su costado.

-Esto es tan perfecto…- balbuceó. –Que casi creo que estoy soñando-

-No es sueño…- dijo Endo. –Esto es lo que siento-

_-Disfrutemos de esto-_

Una hora después, a las 11:30 pm la pareja regresaba feliz a casa, abriendo la puerta entraron ambos, un tanto exhaustos por el largo día, Natsumi se dirigió a la cocina a arreglar un par de cosas fuera, regresó por un momento al salón para preguntarle a su esposo si quería tomar algo, pero se calló al verlo dormido sobre el sofá. Simplemente sonrió.

-Debe estar agotado- balbuceó. –Se esforzó mucho- otra característica que le encantaba de él.

10 minutos después, Endo se despertó sobresaltado, no quería dormirse aún, quería estar con Natsumi un rato más, la busco en la cocina, pero no estaba, subió a su habitación, pero nada, entonces escuchó un ruido en el baño.

En la ducha, una bella silueta se mostraba detrás de la puerta de la ducha, el agua de la ducha caía sobre su piel clara, su largo cabello húmedo desparramado sobre su espalda, y el rostro elevado para sentir las refrescantes gotas de agua, pero en su mente se dibujaba el rostro dormido de su esposo, decidió dejarlo dormir, seguro que más tarde despertará y se unirá a ella en la cama.

_Es __increíble __como __mi __vida __cambio __de __curso __luego __de __conocerlo, __de __no __haber __sido __así, __quien __sabe __dónde __estaría ahora._Pensó.

Y perdida en sus pensamientos, recordó que aún había algo que no le había dicho, algo muy importante, entonces rápidamente terminó, se puso una toalla en el cuerpo y en la cabeza y salió al cuarto a buscar algo ropa, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del baño y dio un paso, algo la tomo por detrás y cayo junto con ella en la cama, volteo la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Endo.

-Me asustaste!-

-Lo siento, no sé por qué, pero tenía ganas de tenerte en mis brazos otra vez- se defendió.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, posando sus cabezas en las almohadas y se miraron mutuamente por segundos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

-Te amo Natsumi-

-Y yo a ti Endou-

Y en unos instantes sus rostros se fundieron un apasionado beso, la luna llena se filtraba por la ventana, mientras un suave viento mecía las cortinas, después de segundos se separaron por la falta de aire, casi al punto de sofocarse pues continuaron viéndose fijamente mientras jadeaban.

-Hoy fue un día en verdad especial- dijo ella.

-Todavía quedan 15 minutos- dijo Endo observando el reloj y marcaba las 11:45.

Ambos comprendieron que aún les quedaba algo más que hacer para celebrar su día especial, volviendo a besarla con más pasión, esta vez Natsumi se dejó llevar por él mientras se alejaba de su boca para bajar por su cuello y luego por su pecho, cada beso y centímetro que recorría le provocaban una exaltación, que no le impedía soltar pequeños gemidos, continuo bajando, esta vez por su abdomen y su cintura, bajando cada vez más y más.

Esta vez la castaña, soltó grandes, largos y apasionados gemidos cuando finalmentw llegó a su zona íntima, cada gemido estimulaba más al moreno, quien continuaba, hasta que ella no pudo más y lo detuvo poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza, Endo el rostro rojo y excitado de su esposa, quien se acercó a él y lo beso nuevamente, para luego bajar abajo, cambiando los papeles, esta vez era Endo quien respiraba profundamente, y cada vez que lo hacía, estimulando más a la castaña quien estaba contenta de "complacerlo".

Luego unos minutos las prendas de ambos estaban por el suelo y los costados de la cama, mientras que Endo yacía sobre Natsumi y en un rápido movimiento penetró dentro de ella, provocando que ella soltara un gemido profundo que lo cautivo más, prosiguió con suaves y cortos para empezar, cada movimiento de ambas caderas provocaba dulces sonidos de placer para ambos, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna en el cuarto oscuro y sus sombras parecían danzar con los movimientos de ambos en la pared, después de un rato, él aumento el número y la fuerza de las embestidas, ella comenzó a estimularse aún más mientras más sonidos exhalaba de su boca.

Continuaron meciéndose incansablemente, aumentando cada vez más, el sudor bajaba por las pieles de ambos, pero estaban felices, el rostro rojo de Natsumi solo mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad y placer mientras el de Endo continuaba centrando en su labor, ya acercándose al final, Endo súbitamente aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas causando que la castaño se excitara más levando el cuerpo y arqueando la espalda para envolver con sus brazos a su amor fundiéndose en un abrazo apasionado.

-Ya no aguantó más, Natsumi- dijo él entre jadeos, el sonido de su voz, el roce de su piel, etc. Estaba a punto de venirse. Pero ella no había más que pronunciar su nombre varias veces como si fuera una súplica.

Un último empuje a sus movimientos y la pareja se encontraba en su clímax, hasta que finalmente ambos sintieron una explosión de placer, mientras Natsumi disfrutaba con sus sentidos como algo caliente se escurría en ella, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, exhaustos y sudando profusamente, descansaron por unos segundos hasta que finalmente volvieron a juntar sus miradas, para segundos después acomodarse en la cama dispuestos adormir, una feliz y contenta Natsumi, incapaz de expresar en palabras lo agradecida que estaba de tener a alguien como Endo a su lado, recostó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo que el sueño la invadía, pero el castaño se le adelantaba, pensando en los afortunado que era de tenerla como esposa, pero antes de dormir dirigió una mirada al reloj.

-Hoy ha sido un día especial, verdad- dijo. En verdad tenía razón, aunque… no era la primera vez que lo hacían, y era por esa razón que Natsumi debía contarle algo.

-Sí, pero puede ser aún más especial- decía con los ojos entrecerrados sin fuerza para levantar la cabeza para verlo, recordando lo que tenía que decirle minutos antes de ser complacida por él, y menos mal pues el rostro de su esposo lucía confuso diciendo.

-y como puede hoy…? , el día más maravilloso que he tenido, ser aún más especial?- pregunto Endo

-Es porque te tengo una noticia especial- dijo Natsumi.

Endo quedo callado sin tener idea de que puede ser tan especial.

"Endo… _Estoy __Embarazada__"__._

Eran las 00:02 am de un nuevo día.

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer fic en esta página y como he comenzado a ver la serie y me puse a husmear en la wiki y wikia de la serie y me encanto la idea de que ambos al final se casaran en la segunda, y además me leí el fic DragonSoulSC "Lecciones de cocina", que también me gusto.

JODER! No pensé en añadir algo de lemon, pero bueno ahí esta… _¡No __me __matéis __por __ello __por__fis!.__ que la vida es así de dura, jejeje__. _Me sorprender que haya pocos fics de esta pareja, pero en fin, los japos decidieron que se juntaran y ellos tienen la última palabra.

Y bueno disculpad los errores y las incongruencias, si las hubiera, es que recién he comenzado a ver la serie, debo estar por el episodio 25 o 26. Y espero poder escribir más pronto, cuando me venga la inspiración por supuesto, como en este caso.

Me despido, por el momento, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!.

**ANOTACIONES:**

**(1)**Generalmente por estas fechas, los matrimonios en Japón suelen darse, tradición, costumbre que más da.

**(2)**Esta es la película de Terror Japonesa más rentable que se haya filmado.

**(3)**El restaurante de parrilla coreana más famoso de Japón.

**(4)**Amistoso jugado el 25/03/11 (Korea 4-0 Honduras)


End file.
